maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Pirate
Rescue Wu Yang, the Bellflower King, from the clutches of Lord Pirate to gain EXP, mesos and special equipment, up to 3 free times daily. Lord Pirate Entry Tickets are reset at midnight, server time. * Level Requirement: At least Level 70 * Entry Capacity: 2 to 4 players * Recommended ATK: 12,000 Details Lord Pirate can be accessed through Dungeons → Pirate. Create Room/Quick Join Players can enter Lord Pirate by creating a room or joining an already existing room (Crisis in Herb Town). Create Room * The player creates a private waiting room for Lord Pirate. * Other players are unable to enter the waiting room through Quick Join, and only friends or guild members can enter by invitation. Quick Join * The player enters an existing Lord Pirate waiting room. A new public waiting room will be created if there is no existing waiting room. * A party is created when all players in the waiting room enter the dungeon. Thus, other players are unable to enter the waiting room when a party has been created. Game Play To clear each stage, players have to defeat a fixed number of monsters within the allocated time. Stages There are a total of 4 stages, each with different time limits. Players who enters the dungeon alone and those that enters with a party will face different tasks. For solo players, the boss they have to defeat in Stage 3 will be Cold Shark, instead of Angry Lord Pirate. Party Stage 1 Defeat 80 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute. Stage 2 Defeat 300 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute 30 seconds. Stage 3 Defeat 180 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute, including the boss (Lv. 85 Intruding Lord Pirate). Stage 4 Defeat 30 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute, including the boss (Lv.95 Angry Lord Pirate). Solo Stage 1 Defeat 80 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute. Stage 2 Defeat 300 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute 30 seconds. Stage 3 Defeat 100 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute, including the boss (Lv. 80 Cold Shark). Stage 4 Defeat 30 of Lord Pirate's minions in 1 minute, including the boss (Lv.95 Angry Lord Pirate). Monsters Monsters that appear in Lord Pirate. Loot List King Wu Yang's Bellflower Shop King Wu Yang's Bellflower Shop can only be accessed when players clear the dungeon, and while players are still in the Pirate Den. Asides from the regular shop, there is also a secret shop. To gain access to it, each member of the party needs to stand at a different portal/door during one of the stages where a few portals/doors appear. Otherwise, the party will finish the dungeon in the normal way and gain access to the regular shop. Items at King Wu Yang's Bellflower Shop can be purchased with Old Metal Key. Achievement Clear the Lord Pirate to clear the following achievements. Daily Mission Participate in a Party Dungeon once and get rewarded with 10,000 meso. The reward can be claimed at Challenge '''→ Task →''' Mission. Mission Quest Mission quests can be accessed through Dungeons '→ 'Pirate '''→ Quest'''. Defeat Captain and obtain the Veteran Pirate Mark! Defeat Kru and obtain the Rising Pirate Mark! Defeat Lord Pirate and obtain the Old Metal Key! Defeat Mr. Alli and obtain the Rookie Pirate Mark! Defeat Sr. Bellflower Root and obtain the Piece of the Pirate Map! Category:Dailies Category:Dungeons Category:Lord Pirate